It is known that the surface of fibers such as polyolefins, polyamides, polyesters, and polyacrylonitriles fibers can be fluorinated as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,988,491 and 4,020,223.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,491, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses that surface fluorination of polyamides and polyesters produces surface carboxylates. The fluorination is utilized to provide improved wicking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,151 discloses the fluorination of polyolefins and copolymers of conjugated dienes and vinyl aromatic compounds to render the surfaces receptive to adhesion, inks, paints, and the like, by making the surfaces more polar in chemical nature.
The fluorination of carbonaceous fibers prior to the present invention has not been known.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,664 of Goldberg et al, which is herewith incorporated by reference, discloses the preparation of partially carbonized aromatic polyamides which may be used in the present invention.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 112,353, filed Oct. 22, 1987, of McCullough et al, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process for preparing carbonaceous fibers which may be utilized for preparing the fluorinated fibers of the invention.
It is desired to provide novel carbonaceous fibers with a fluorinated coating thereon. It is further desirable to provide protection of carbonaceous fibers against oxidation.